This invention relates to sawhorses and, in particular, to adjustable sawhorses.
The prior art reveals the concept of sawhorses or trestles having adjustable legs. These are useful when the device is used on uneven surfaces such as steps. Independently adjustable legs allow the upper cross member to be oriented horizontally at a desired height when the device is used on sloped or uneven surfaces. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2325592to Degler discloses a trestle with telescopically adjustable legs.
U.S. Pat. No. 4565263 to Southworth discloses a sawhorse having adjustable leg assemblies that are selectively extendable and retractable to allow the cross beam to be moved to a selected elevation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4804064 to Coultrup et al. discloses a lightweight sawhorse where the respective lengths of each of the legs may be adjusted independently of one another.
A collapsible and adjustable trestle is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3139950 to Borman.
U.S. Pat. Des. 280440 to Gromer Jr. shows an adjustable trestle with cross members extending between the legs.
U.S. Pat. No. 3110360 to Hearn discloses a sawhorse which is collapsible for storage.
It is therefore known in the prior art to provide sawhorses or trestles which are adjustable in height and have individually adjusted legs and cross members between the legs. However, there are limits to the maximum effective height of such sawhorses because, if the legs are extended beyond a certain height, the top of the sawhorse becomes inaccessible to the user. This is particularly true for sawhorses with telescopic legs. If the lower telescopic portions of the legs are too long, the top of the sawhorse may become effectively inaccessible.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide an improved sawhorse having a top which is more accessible to the user.
Is also an object of the invention to provide an improved sawhorse having legs which are adjustable in height, but having a top which remains accessible to the user even when the legs are extended a significant distance.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an improved sawhorse which is simple and rugged in construction and which can be collapsed and stored conveniently when not in use.